


Close Quarters

by meiyouzhangjing, nineofcupsnpc



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Xukun, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, top!ziyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouzhangjing/pseuds/meiyouzhangjing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofcupsnpc/pseuds/nineofcupsnpc
Summary: When Xukun and Ziyi were placed in the same room, the managers toldthem it’d be a little cramped. They didn’t think they meant this cramped.✧ ✧ ✧Prompt:#22: There is a misunderstanding while booking hotel rooms and Ziyi and Xukun end up having to share a bed. Whether they get steamy or just cuddle is up to you. (I just want them to finally act on their feelings for each other.)





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if this wasn’t what you expected! I tried by best to write something  
> good, so I hope it turned out fine! To whoever submitted the prompt, if you have any  
> complaints, please DM me somewhere and let me know how I can fix it. Upon the  
> prompter’s request, I am also willing to extend the fic given that I find the time to do so!  
> And thank you to everyone for reading!

Ziyi is still shuffling into the room, back turned towards Xukun as he drags his much too heavy suitcase past the threshold, wheels locking against the wood momentarily before finally making it over.

“Ziyi, we have a problem,” his temporary roommate complains, which falls onto deaf ears. The taller man is too busy admonishing himself for overpacking once again. Really, it was two days, why did he need this many clothes? The amount seemed reasonable at the time he was packing, but now it was just a hassle.

“Ziyi…” Xukun repeats earning a mere grunt from his best friend. “Hey dumbass!” the insult is hurled at him, along with a much too firm pillow, and Ziyi doesn’t have much time to react before he’s recoiling from the blow.

“Damn, what bro?” The injured man turns to face his attacker and finally recognizes their dilemma.

One bed, smack dab in the center of a room which, in reality, had space for one more. Apparently, the gods liked to watch Ziyi suffer.

“Okay, no big deal, we can find a way to get around this,” said man quickly unties his shoes and sets them neatly by the door before making his way towards the mattress. “See, it’s pretty big,” the man smiles after climbing on top, spreading his limbs out to prove his point.

“That’s because I’m not on there with you. Your long ass body is practically taking up the entire thing already,” Xukun complains, but eventually removes his jacket and joins his friend on the bed.

With the addition of Xukun, the bed seems smaller. As much as they try to avoid all physical contact, Ziyi can feel every tiny brush of their skin. At one point, their pinkies touch and Ziyi feels a lump of panic rise in his throat. If their hands were any closer they’d be overlapping, which is kind of like holding hands, but that’s more physical contact that Ziyi wants to have with any man. Of course, laying on the floor seems like a viable option in most cases, but Xukun’s allergies have been sensitive lately and Ziyi swears he saw a bug crawl across the carpet earlier. Ziyi repositions himself to hopefully give the illusion of elbow room, but as soon as the soles of their feet touch for a fraction of a second, Ziyi flinches and practically whines in displeasure. It’s already too much for Ziyi and Xukun can tell.

“Okay, so I have an idea,” Xukun proposes, sliding off the bed to stretch out his body. Really, as lonely as it got, the man missed having his own room back at the dorm. The privacy was nice and he had gotten used to it. Now, having to be with someone in such close quarters was almost unbearable. Sure, he dealt with it fine back when they were on Idol Producer, but he never had to be quite this close with someone. Physically, that is. “How about one of us sleeps in the tub,” he suggests, knowing that being in the same bed really wasn’t going to work out, “To make it fair, we can do a game of rock, paper, scissors.” Xukun pleads with his eyes, ready to give up on life if the other man doesn’t comply.

“Sounds like a plan,” Ziyi quickly agrees, already descending off the bed.

Of course, with his luck, Ziyi gets stuck with it. A look of horror crosses the man’s face once the results of the game are clear. How his he supposed to fit his body in that? “Bro, I don’t know-“ Ziyi starts, grimacing as he eyes the porcelain. He’d have to curl up his body for sure.

“Look just try it out and if it doesn’t work, we’ll do something else,” his friend offers, fingers curling around Ziyi’s pillow. Now Ziyi didn’t want to think poorly of his bro, but it seems like Xukun is eagerly waiting for him to give in so that he can return to the warm fluffy mattress and enjoy and long, comfortable night of sleep, not caring at all about Ziyi’s potential lack of sleep.

Buddha once said, “You only lose what you cling to”. Ziyi supposes he should follow those words and accept his fate (the earlier he gave up on the bed, the earlier he’d get this over with and get some sleep), but he still can’t help but feel hesitant to lay his body against the cold surface. The man tries his best to carefully maneuver himself into the tub, sticking his toes in first which causes a shiver to shoot up his spine and goosebumps to raise on his skin. Moving at the pace of a sloth, Ziyi sits himself down. After sucking in a deep breath, the man closes his eyes and leans back.

“Oh fuck,” he sits upright almost immediately trying to avoid the water that had begun cascading down his back only seconds earlier.

“Dude, you knocked into the handles,” Xukun provides, looking utterly defeated next to him. For once in his life, Ziyi loses his patience, sending a glare in Xukun’s direction.

“I already know that,” he retorts, standing up and flicking the water that had been running down his sleeve at Xukun as he shakes his arms. “Well, the tub is no longer an option. Let’s just try the bed again,” Ziyi decides, stripping off his soaked clothes.

“Fine!” Xukun answers quickly, cheeks coloring a bit, “You sleep at the foot of the bed though.”

Ziyi blinks, “Why should I do that? You’re like half my size.”

“I’m only five centimeters shorter,” Xukun complains, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Either way, I’m too tall to do that,” Ziyi finishes undressing and grabs a towel to dry himself off, unphased by the other man’s pout.

“But you lost at rock, paper, scissors! It’s only fair that I get to sleep normally!” the shorter argues, stomping off towards the bed.

At this point, Ziyi is not in the mood to challenge him. All he wants is sleep and if he has to comply with Xukun’s wishes to get that, then so be it. Once completely dry, Ziyi hands his towel over the shower rod and steps back into the room, taking a short stop at his suitcase to retrieve a pair of underwear. Now at least not completely nude, he saunters over to the mattress where his best friend has already made himself comfortable. The man has at least been considerate enough to set out a blanket and pillow for Ziyi to use.

After releasing a heavy sigh, Ziyi finally accepts his fate and gets back into bed. Positioning himself at the end, the man gives himself enough space to not fall off and lays horizontally, inches away from Xukun’s feet. The struggles of being lanky once again become glaringly obvious when the blanket cuts off above his ankles. Oh well, it’s still warmer than being in the bathtub.

“Goodnight,” Ziyi finally breathes out, letting his eyes fall shut as Xukun grunts in response.

After about two minutes of having his eyes closed, Ziyi feels an unknown force knocking into his ribs. At first, he ignores it, making a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat before turning on his side. Though, unsurprisingly, it becomes unbearable after the fifth time and he simply has to say something.

“Bro,” he sits up, hair disheveled and sticking up at one side, trying his best to glare at the man in front of him. “I know it’s not on purpose but I’d rather not have you touch me in your sleep,” Ziyi frowns, vision bleary with drowsiness.

“How am I supposed to do that? There’s like no room on this bed,” Xukun stares at him incredulously. It’s clear they’re both starting to get grumpy.

“I don’t know dude, just keep your hands to yourself. Don’t touch me,” Ziyi sighs and flops down on the mattress, facing away from the other.

“So what you’re saying is that you want me to touch myself.” Ziyi can practically hear the smirk in Xukun’s voice.

“Gross,” the taller male flips around to face his friend and glares. “Don’t you dare. I’m watching you,” he narrows his eyes, hoping it’ll be enough to thwart Xukun’s attempts to mess with him.

“Fine,” Xukun raises a challenging eyebrow and holds Ziyi’s stare, “watch me. I’m going to do it anyway.”

They stay like that for a good minutes, staring in silence as the wait for each other to move.

“You’re bluffing,” Xukun decides out loud, hand creeping down to the elastic of his pajama bottoms. Ziyi simply raises an eyebrow back at him, too stubborn to look away.

Oh fuck, he’s not bluffing... Xukun discovers, fingers still fiddling with the band of his pajamas. Well, Xukun doesn’t want to look like a pussy by backing down now. Biting his lip, Xukun sticks his hand down his pants, gently rubbing the skin beside his cock as he maintains eye contact with his best friend. Ziyi is the first to avert his eyes, gaze traveling down to Xukun’s lips. The latter lets out a shaky breath, glancing down at the expanse of Ziyi’s bare torso.

After letting his hand linger on his skin, Xukun finally wraps his fingers around his length and begins to pump it slowly. Ziyi then crawls over to lean over Xukun’s torso, caging his body between his arms. The gesture sets Xukun’s skin on fire and he moans, lips parted as he tilts his head back, inviting Ziyi to come closer. A moment of hesitation passes before Ziyi finally leans in to connect their mouths in a bruising kiss, one that leaves Xukun’s heart fluttering rapidly in his chest.

When Ziyi pulls back to knock his hand away, Xukun feels like the room is spinning.

“Fuck, Ziyi,” he keens as Ziyi takes over, curling his fingers around Xukun’s cock with a firm grip. When the elder begins to move his hand up and down Xukun gasps, spreading his legs wider. A whine sounds from him as Ziyi’s pace starts to quicken, both men panting in and out slowly. Ziyi’s eyes remain glued to Xukun’s lips, red and swollen from their kiss; however, when Xukun’s breath hitches, Ziyi glances up and flushes when he sees the man staring back at him with a lust-driven gaze.

Xukun’s breathy moans ring through Ziyi’s ears as the younger male approaches his climax. An ankle hooks around Ziyi’s hip and pulls him closer as Xukun throws his head back, eyes closed in ecstasy. Finally, the man’s hips stutter, mouth falling open in a silent moan as Ziyi watches him in complete awe. How come he hadn’t seen this side of his best friend before? What did he do in his past life to deserve having this angel beneath him?

Ziyi thinks that’s the end of it and starts to pull away only to have his wrist jerked back by the man underneath him.

“Lay down,” Xukun breathes out, patting the other’s thigh. After a good ten seconds of staring at Xukun dumbly, Ziyi finally follows his orders, heart slamming against his ribcage. Once Ziyi is comfortable against the mattress, Xukun slides in between his legs and smoothes his fingers up the man’s thighs.

It tickles slightly, but Ziyi holds back his giggles for fear if ruining the mood. Bothered by Ziyi’s distracted gaze, Xukun leans in further to kiss him, wanting all attention back on his face. At the same time, he runs his hands up and down Ziyi’s chest, taking his time dipping his fingers into every curve and crevice of his abs. Ziyi shivers, unconsciously flexing as he feels the other man explore his torso. When Xukun parts, Ziyi chases his lips only to have his body pinned to the bed by the other’s flattened palms. The younger male gives him a mischievous raised eyebrow before kissing down his stomach, lips resting just above the waistband of his underwear.

“Can I suck you off?” Xukun teases the man through his underwear and Ziyi is already groaning.

“Yeah, yeah, please,” Ziyi replies instantly. He can’t help but sound impatient, especially when all he feels from the other man is shy light touches. What he gets in response is a smile, Xukun’s fingers finally tugging down the fabric of Ziyi’s underwear to reveal his cock. Within seconds, the other man’s mouth is on him and Ziyi can’t help but wonder if he’s done this before.

“Fuck,” he tangles his fingers in Xukun’s hair which only causes the man to moan around him, the vibrations feeling like heaven.

Ziyi cums embarrassingly fast. The fingers tugging on Xukun’s hair feed the man’s hunger, enthusiastically swallowing Ziyi’s release as the other man tries his best not to jerk his hips upwards. The “pop” when Xukun pulls back brings a blush to Ziyi’s cheeks and the younger just rests his head on Ziyi’s thigh, staring at him with a satisfied expression.

“No homo?” Ziyi squeaks, trying to ignore his heart that just leaped at the sight.

Xukun scoffs and slaps his thigh in response, “Shut the fuck up.”

The taller of the two feels shy under Xukun’s gaze, the fire in his cheeks refusing to extinguish. His calloused fingers brush gently through the other man’s locks which brings a soft smile to Xukun’s lips.

“C’mere,” Ziyi pats his chest as an invitation, one that Xukun quickly accepts. Once his head is settled on top of Ziyi’s pecs, Xukun closes his eyes, breathing softly.

“Goodnight Yiyi,” he whispers, quickly parroted by the man beneath him.

There’s plenty of room for the both of them when they lie in this position and Ziyi wants to cry with happiness because they’ll finally both get some sleep. Next time, he thinks, they won’t have to spend so much time figuring out their sleeping arrangements. Ziyi glances down at Xukun with a smile on his lips. This one works just fine.


End file.
